Snippet
by LeDenimVest
Summary: I got bored one day and turned my crazy mental ramblings into a snippet of a story. Who knew that could happen. Don't worry, I'll explain properly inside.


**Ok , so I have this thing where instead of actually doing what I'm supposed to be doing (e.g. homework, school work, learning etc.) I have these mental stories going on. The other day, as I was running out of ways to procrastinate I thought, 'hey, why not give writing a go.' And thus, I set about typing. The problem is, I don't have the time, dedication or imagination to actually write the whole story that my mind created, nor do I have the talent to do it justice. Thus, I only wrote about a little bit of it, the bit I had on my brain at the time.**

**From one of the aforementioned mental stories I came up with this. If you don't know the backing story then it won't make any sense whatsoever. So here goes:**

**Basically, it starts out as any Hogwarts based fanfiction does; Platform 9 3/4. (If I had the time, dedication etc. this snippet would probably be chapter two or three) The Marauders, who are in their seventh year, get on the train - being their normal completely bonkers selves - and muck around, as they do. In this story Lily does not go to Hogwarts with them. They get to Hogwarts, eat the feast and then Dumbledore's bit comes up. He stands up and rambles for a bit, like normal, ending with the important bits of this story. Because of recent Death Eater stuff, Hogwarts has been deemed "in danger" or something. Basically it means that there is now a team of people who are staying at the castle in order to protect it and its students. The group is sort of like Aurors except they don't work for the Ministry r anything. This is all good and nice but the Marauders aren't that interested (except Sirius who, quite stereotypically because my brain just seems to like it, is hell bent on checking out the younger girls who make up part of the team).**

**Lily hasn't appeared yet, but she's about to. Some key information about her: She is nearly twenty, and has never met James or the Marauders before. She went to Beauxbatons, which she dropped out of before her sixth year to join this defence group she now works with. (James is eighteen and in seventh year, by the by) She has never been to Hogwarts and in my brain she's pretty badass.**

**Oh, and Fitzpatrick is the big bossman of the organisation. He's big and tall and intimidating. He and Lily are buddies.**

**Now that my rambling is done, enjoy.**

Walking slowly through the enormous wooden double doors, the red haired teenager could not stop staring, barely breathing. Around her was the most extravagant entrance hall she had ever seen. Staircases crawled up the walls, each one leading in a different direction, portraits and paintings wedged in between them, so many that she could barely see the pale gold of the walls. At the end of the hallway stood four large hourglasses, each with a few coloured gemstones resting in the bottom.

Doing her best not to gawk, the girl dropped her bag by the door and kept walking. The sound of her boots echoed through the empty hallways as she wandered, meeting no one. She honestly had no idea where she was or where she was going, but she was enjoying the scenery as she went.

After twenty minutes of walking through the halls of Hogwarts the redhead started to think about perhaps finding someone. Coming across a balcony, she stepped outside and looked over the grounds. In front of her was a truly amazing view of the landscape. In front of her was the path she had first followed to get to the school. To her left was the school's Quidditch pitch, somewhere she was keen to visit at the first opportunity she got. To the right she could see a small wooden cottage, far away from the school building, sitting right on the edge of a forest so large that it extended beyond the limits of her vision. The view was incredible and she found herself wishing she had gone to school here when she had the chance.

Taking a deep breath, she turned and walked back inside. The girl set off once again, looking for someone, anyone to get directions from. Stepping through yet another door, the redhead stopped, silent as she heard voices in the distance. There was nothing to indicate that there would be any trouble, but the girl's gut instinct told her to be careful. She had been in too many similar situations not to be cautious. She inched towards the corner, carefully muffling her footsteps as she went, her breathing shallow but silent.

There was a tense pause and then –

'_Crucio'_

The perfect silence was shattered with the screams of a young boy. The redhead sprinted around the corner, wand held high to see another girl, not much younger than she was herself, standing over a dark haired boy of only twelve or thirteen. The boy writhed on the ground, as the girl laughed wildly, head thrown back, her inky black curls cascading behind her.

'Hey!'

The dark haired girl stopped laughing suddenly, whipping her head towards the cry, narrowly dodging the disarming spell the redhead had thrown her way. She sent a spell back at the girl before taking off in the opposite direction, shooting spells over her shoulder as she went, clearly not caring who they hit. The redhead ran to the pale boy still lying on the floor, her bright green eyes looking over his unconscious form in concern before chasing after his attacker.

They ran through the corridors, stopping every once in a while whenever the black haired one got tired and showering each other in hexes and curses. As they went they seemed to get closer and closer to the students, the noise level rising, both the girls having to dodge around people more and more often. Despite her unfamiliarity with the environment, her superior stamina and general fitness had allowed the red haired girl to keep up with the student.

The girls turned another corner, and the redhead found herself back in the hall where she had started. She sent a Tripping Jinx at the other and watched in relief as the spell landed, sending the girl flying across the polished marble floor.

Her relief was short lived though, as the girl got up quickly, angrier than she had been throughout their chase, sending curses continuously, now aiming for severe harm. Had she been dueling anyone else she would have won then and there.

The redhead deflected each spell though, responding in kind. They circled each other, jumping and dodging the various hexes they were being sent, each one narrowly missing a person before flying off and safely hitting a wall or door somewhere. One such curse came flying towards the redheaded girl, who was forced to drop to her knees to avoid it. She watched as it hit the huge oak doors behind her, sending them flying open to reveal four tables, all packed with the other students of the school. She saw the students turn towards the noise of the doors being slammed open, and quickly realized her mistake. Turning back to her fight, she saw that her distraction had cost her, as a curse hit her squarely in the middle of her chest, sending her flying through the air and shooting halfway down the aisle between two of the tables in the Great Hall.

She slid along the floor, gasping in pain, as the student she had been fighting followed her in, laughing once more. She sat up quickly though – quicker than her opponent had expected – and started firing curses once more, a grim smile of satisfaction on her face as she saw one of her spells hit home. The two fought again, though this time the angry, black haired girl had the advantage. She made it clear that she was not concerned about whom her spells hit; the redhead was aiming only for the student, trying to deflect the spells that had gone amiss.

Halfway through watching her opponent deflect a spell that had been shooting towards an on looking fourteen year old, the black haired girl seized her chance, shooting a disarming spell at the redhead.

The girl's green eyes widened as she saw the spell coming her way. She tried to dodge it but simply didn't have enough time, as her wand flew out of her hand. She quickly jumped out of the way of another curse, rolling across the floor as her attacker laughed hysterically. She sprinted across the room, jumping from one table to another, chasing after her wand, dodging hexes as she went. Spotting her wand only a few metres away, she dived for it, right into the path of an oncoming curse. It hit her shoulder, sending her spinning across the room. Her body landed on the edge of a bench, her ribs cracking as they struck the wood before she fell to the floor.

Enough was enough, she decided. She reached behind her, pulling a handgun from the waist band of her blue jeans, and aimed it at the girl still shooting spells across the room. She let out a few shots, making it clear to the apparently pureblooded girl that this was a dangerous weapon, not to be played with. The two went on like this, dodging each other's attacks and generally disrupting lunch until, out of the corner of her eye, the redhead saw something. Or rather, someone. A sandy haired teenage boy had stood up and ran across the room, fetching something that she couldn't make out. Standing up once more he turned and ran for the door, throwing something in her general direction as he went. Her heart leapt as she recognised her wand. She dropped her gun and sprinted towards it, picking it up just in time to deflect a hex.

With her wand back in her hand the girl felt much more confident, and it showed in her fight. She was battling with more intensity than she had before, fasted and angrier than the other girl could handle. With a cry of shock, the black haired teen fell to the ground, her wand falling out of her grip, her head making a resounding _crack_ as it made contact with the clean marble floor.

The older girl quickly ran over to her and leapt on top of her body, immobilising her as the pounding of footsteps alerted her to the arrival of the rest of the defence group. Looking up, she saw the sandy haired boy leading them over to her. It seemed that it was him who had fetched them.

"You lot took your time" the redhead casually commented from her position on top of the student. "See what I have to do when you're not around? It's degrading it is."

A pair of burly men rushed over to the girl on the ground, no doubt to take her into custody.

Holding her ribs because of a sudden spurt of pain, the redhead stood, making her way over to her mates.

"What happened?" asked Fitzpatrick.

"Well as there was nobody waiting to greet me, I had no idea where you lot were, or where I was meant to be. Therefore I decided the best course of action was to wander aimlessly until I found someone who could show me where to go" the girl replied. "I was wandering along, just minding my own business-"

Fitzpatrick snorted cynically

"I _was_. Anyway, I turned a corner only to find that girl using the Cruciatus curse on another student. Only could've been about twelve of thirteen, I didn't exactly have time to ask. He was unconscious by this stage, and I checked that he was still breathing and then followed that girl. She clearly didn't like that. You saw the rest, or at least everyone else did." She finished mock bitterly.

"Excuse me, my dear" a pleasant voice spoke from behind her. She turned around.

"Hello" the man said. "my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster at this school. I commend you on your spectacular duelling skills, but I have to ask, what is your name? I assume that you are with the school's defence group, but I don't recall meeting you last night?"

The redhead smiled, and shook Dumbledore's offered hand.

"Hello Headmaster. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you last night but I had some unexpected family issues come up and wasn't able to make it here on time. My name's Lily. Lily Evans."

**Yea, I know. I didn't actually edit this after a wrote it, didn't look at it at all really. I'm not the most talented or writers but I figured I'd give it a shot. Anyway, if you're interested, in my head where the story is finished and I wrote it brilliantly and everyone loves it (and I have a pet unicorn and holiday homes in Bali, America, Italy, Ireland, Scotland, England... the list goes on) Lily and James eventually do get together and stuff (naww, how cute). In my head the story's hilarious, and the scene I wrote above is frickin awesome! (I wish you guys could see it, it's amazing) Alas, real life is cruel and my memory is awful. This big long speal was meant to go somewhere but as it's half eleven at night and my memory wasn't that great to begin with, I can't recall what I was going to say.  
>Oh well. It was worth a try.<strong>


End file.
